sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Demi (album)
| genre = Pop | length = 47:48 | label = Hollywood | producer = |hlist=true| *Mitch Allan *Jason Evigan *Battleroy *Carl Falk *Andrew Goldstein *Jonas Jeberg *Emanuel Kiriakou *The Monsters and the Strangerz *Anne Preven *David Quiñones *Matt Rad *Rami Yacoub *Jarrad Rogers *Matt Squire *Ryan Tedder *Noel Zancanella }} | prev_title = Unbroken | prev_year = 2011 | next_title = Confident | next_year = 2015 | misc = }} Demi is the eponymous fourth studio album by American singer Demi Lovato. It was released on May 10, 2013, by Hollywood Records. Looking to transition from her self-described "generic" third album Unbroken (2011), Lovato wanted to make her fourth album to "have songs that excited her". The album incorporates pop with elements of synthpop, and bubblegum pop. The album was recorded between 2012 and 2013, when Lovato served as a judge during the second season of The X Factor. Demi received generally favorable reviews from music critics, who complimented Lovato's vocal performance. The album debuted at number three on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with first-week sales of 110,000 copies—the highest first-week album sales of Lovato's career. The album also reached the top five in Canada, Ireland, Italy, Mexico and Spain. The album's lead single, "Heart Attack" peaked at number 10 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, marking Lovato's third US top 10 single, and has been certified double platinum by RIAA. |title=Demi Lovato – Chart history |work=Billboard |accessdate=April 2, 2013}} The second single "Made in the USA" peaked at number 80, while later singles "Neon Lights" and "Really Don't Care" both reached the top 40 peaking at 36 and 26, respectively, and both have been certified platinum by RIAA. The album has been certified gold by RIAA. Lovato supported the album in two concert tours: The Neon Lights Tour in early 2014 and the Demi World Tour between late 2014 and 2015. Background In April 2012, Lovato began writing the songs from her fourth studio album, after the commercial success of her third studio album Unbroken (2011). The album was recorded during Lovato's appearance as a mentor during the second season of The X Factor. Lovato chose the title of the album Demi, because it was her first album intended for a more mainstream audience, and those who did not know her music. Lovato also explained a "sequel" of the song "Skyscraper" (2011) is included. After the album was released, it was revealed that "Warrior" was intended to be a sequel of "Skyscraper". She stated "I'm incredibly proud of this album" and "It's better than anything I have ever done! I experimented with a variety of different sounds and poured my heart into writing these songs. I'm so excited for everyone to finally get the chance to hear them!" On May 6, 2013, Lovato asked her Twitter followers to "unlock" the entire album by putting song titles in hashtags. A special website lovaticsspeeduptime.com was launched, displaying all the songs next to a clock that would turn as tweets would be sent. Once a song became a trending topic, its YouTube video was made available on VEVO. All the songs were unlocked within four hours. An iBooks-exclusive e-book titled Demi: The Book was released on June 11, 2013. The book gives fans behind-the-scenes access to the singer, including never-before-seen footage and interviews. In one clip, she says that being honest and open is not only the message she's sending her fans in the book but also on her album. She said, "This album I've had enough time to really reflect on personal experiences and look back at my life after having overcome a bunch of things. I've been more aware of myself; therefore, when you listen to the album, you can really tell in the lyrics and in the emotion and everything I worked really, really hard on this album, and hopefully you'll be able to hear that." Composition Lovato described Demi as "good old American pop music", which was deeply influenced by her breakout single "Give Your Heart a Break" and she felt the "super catchy" lyrics as well as the beat of the song resonated with fans, which she wanted to further explore on the album. According to Lovato, her previous album Unbroken contained songs that she got sick of "a lot faster", so she wanted to "have songs that excited" her on Demi. Musical genres on the album range from pop rock to synthpop and bubblegum pop. Apart from "catchy songs" such as the mid-tempo track "Without the Love", "emotional songs" are also included on Demi. This is demonstrated on "Shouldn't Come Back" and "Warrior"; which Lovato states are too personal to perform live, comparing them to a song from Unbroken entitled "For the Love of a Daughter". Billboard states that "Warrior" has Lovato declaring herself "a phoenix that has risen from all-too-public ashes", with emotional lyrics such as: "I've got shame, I've got scars, that I will never show/I'm a survivor, in more ways than you'll know". Speaking of "Warrior", the singer stated: "That song was probably the hardest and easiest song to write on the album. I was writing about personal experiences, and it's the type of song where you can't fit all of it into one song". The theme of Americanism on the album is evident on the track "Made in the USA", a patriotic love song inspired by "American love stories" in the 1930s. The song incorporates pop, rock, and country. Stripped down piano ballads on Demi includes, "In Case", which contains lyrics about heartbreak and "Nightingale". The upbeat songs "Really Don't Care" and "Something That We're Not" are produced to suit of Lovato's "overpowering pipes". In June 2013, Lovato stated: "My life has changed so much. I am vulnerable and honest in this record, the way I've always wanted to be. I was ready to come out of the darkness". She referred to the writing process for the album as "therapeutic", further stating: "It helped me get rid of my demons, I am a warrior now. I've been through so much in the past years, it was hard to find the courage to get out of it and write about it, I was afraid no one would understand my message. I spent so much time trying to figure out what the right thing to do was, that I got distracted along the way by fun and temptations and that's why I ended up in rehab at 18". Critical reception |rev2 = Artistdirect |rev2score = |rev3 = Billboard |rev3score = |rev4 = Entertainment Weekly |rev4score = C+ |rev5 = Rolling Stone |rev5score = |rev6 = HitFix |rev6score = B– }} The album received generally positive reviews from music critics. According to review aggregator Metacritic, the album has a score of 64/100 based on 6 reviews. Jason Lipshutz from Billboard gave a positive review, saying that "the singer has a strong grip on her skills as a performer, but is still chiseling away at the formula that works best for her as an artist, and is unwittingly putting that self-discovery on display here." Jon Caramanica from The New York Times also gave a positive review, saying that it is "an often impressive fourth album." Stephen Thomas Erlewine from AllMusic gave a more mixed review, rating the album three stars out of five, saying that "Ultimately, this isn't an album of purpose, it's a collection of moments, and it has just enough good ones to solidify Demi Lovato's comeback." Jody Rosen from Rolling Stone awarded the album three stars out of five, saying that "It's predictable stuff—sassy songs, lovelorn songs, a couple of pop-psych pep talks—but Lovato is good company, and her voice has gustiness and character." Melissa Maerz from Entertainment Weekly, however, gave the album a mixed review and graded it C+, saying that "it's too bad that her new album Demi, sounds like such a decisive return to teen pop. Transformed from an edgier young woman back into America's sweetheart." Marc Hirsh from The Boston Globe was also mixed, saying that "Demi sounds like Lovato's grasping for hits, when she used to sound like she was making music and having fun." Melinda Newman from HitFix gave the album a B-, commenting "The problem with Demi is that too much of the music here is so generic that it could be any teen queen delivering these tunes." However, she went on to conclude "For those who are looking for a largely uptempo album that fits squarely into much of the pop landscape on radio today, Demi will be a pleasing fit." Promotion After the album's release in May 2013, Lovato announced she would not go on tour, instead choosing to return as a judge for the third season of The X Factor. In September 2013, Lovato announced The Neon Lights Tour due for a start in February 2014, once The X Factor had finished. It would mark Lovato's first arena tour. The tour included all girl opening acts, with Lovato stating "I want it to be about girl empowerment, I want it to be a huge part."Demi Lovato Says ‘Absolutely’ To Fifth Harmony Collaboration - MTV These opening acts included girl groups Fifth Harmony and Little Mix, as well as Cher Lloyd on select dates. The tour covered 41 shows in total across North and South America, as well as Canada and Mexico; beginning in Vancouver on February 9, and closing on May 17 in Monterrey.Demi Lovato Announces 2014 Tour with Little Mix, Cher Lloyd, Fifth Harmony | Billboard Not long after the closing of the Neon Lights Tour, Lovato announced her first world tour, entitled the Demi World Tour. The tour would bring new opening acts, Christina Perri and MKTO, as well as playing shows in bigger venues, such as the Staples Centre. It would mark the first time one of Lovato's albums had spawned two separate concert tours. The 2014 dates consisted of 25 shows across North America and Canada, with world tour dates due for 2015. The tour began on September 6 in Baltimore, with the first leg concluding on October 27 at the Barclays Center in New York City.Demi Lovato Announces First World Tour Dates! | E! Online Australia On November 28, 2014, Lovato announced shows in Australia and New Zealand, marking her first time performing in these countries. The leg consists of five shows beginning April 17 in Brisbane, and ending on April 26 in Auckland.Live Nation | Demi Lovato She went on to complete the tour with her most extensive Asian tour to date, performing a total of six shows. The tour concluded on May 19 in Ho Chi Minh City to a crowd of 50,000. Commercial performance The album debuted at number three on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with first-week sales of 110,000 copies, behind Vampire Weekend's Modern Vampires of the City and George Strait's Love Is Everything, thus becoming the highest selling opening week of Lovato's career. In the United Kingdom, the album debuted at number ten on the UK Albums Chart, with sales of 10,658 copies sold in its first week. With the debut, it became her first album to breach the Top 40 in the country. The album was certified Gold in the US on September 16, 2014. Singles "Heart Attack" was released as the album's lead single on February 25, 2013. The song was written by Mitch Allan, Jason Evigan, Sean Douglas, Nikki Williams, Aaron Phillips and Lovato and produced by The Suspex. The song debuted at number 12 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, with first week sales of 215,000 copies, becoming a sales record for Lovato at the time. The song reached number 10 on the chart, becoming Lovato's third song to do so. The song also reached a peak at number 3 in the United Kingdom, her first single to reach the top ten in the country. The music video was filmed on March 14, 2013 and released on April 9, 2013. Lovato performed the song live on several shows, including The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Good Morning America and Jimmy Kimmel Live!. The song has since been certified 2× platinum in the United States and Canada, as well as platinum in Denmark, New Zealand and Sweden, gold in Australia, Mexico and Ireland, and silver in the United Kingdom. "Made in the USA" was released as the album's second single on July 16, 2013. Lovato performed the song live at several concerts including the 2013 edition of Wango Tango on May 11, 2013 and Good Morning America's Summer Concert Series on June 28. The music video was released on July 17, 2013. It peaked at number 80 on the US Billboard Hot 100, managed to peak within the top 20 in Lebanon, as well at number 40 on the US Mainstream Top 40 and number 45 on the US Digital Songs charts. "Neon Lights" was released as the album's third single on November 19, 2013. On September 29, 2013, Lovato announced the name of her concert tour, the Neon Lights Tour, and soon after that "Neon Lights" would become the third single from the album. The song, with its prominent EDM influences, covered new ground for Demi, who had been previously known for her pop ballad singles. The accompanying music video was released on November 21, 2013. In New Zealand, the song peaked at number 12 and was certified gold. It reached number 36 on the US Billboard Hot 100, peaking at this position for three non-consecutive weeks. It topped the US Hot Dance Club Songs and became Lovato's third top 10 single on the Mainstream Top 40, by reaching at number 7. It was certified platinum in the United States. "Really Don't Care" featuring British recording artist Cher Lloyd, was released as the fourth single from the album on May 20, 2014. The week before it was officially serviced to US radio, it charted at number 7 at Mainstream Top 40, being her fourth top 10 single on the chart. It later on peaked at number one on the Billboard Dance Club Songs. The song debuted on the US Billboard Hot 100 at number 98, and has peaked at number 26. Lovato performed the song on several occasions before its official release as a single. Once released in May 2014, she performed the song on the Season 13 live final of American Idol, Good Morning America Summer Concert Series, Late Night with Seth Meyers, and the 2014 Teen Choice Awards. "Really Don't Care" was later certified platinum in the United States. Track listing | extra1 = The Suspex | length1 = 3:30 | title2 = Made in the USA | writer2 = | extra2 = }} | length2 = 3:16 | title3 = Without the Love | writer3 = | extra3 = }} | length3 = 3:55 | title4 = Neon Lights | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:53 | title5 = Two Pieces | writer5 = | extra5 = The Suspex | length5 = 4:25 | title6 = Nightingale | writer6 = | extra6 = }} | length6 = 3:36 | title7 = In Case | writer7 = | extra7 = Kiriakou | length7 = 3:34 | title8 = Really Don't Care | note8 = featuring Cher Lloyd | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:21 | title9 = Fire Starter | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 3:24 | title10 = Something That We're Not | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:17 | title11 = Never Been Hurt | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:56 | title12 = Shouldn't Come Back | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:48 | title13 = Warrior | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 3:51 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 51:21 | title14 = I Hate You, Don't Leave Me | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:33 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 54:54 | title14 = Give Your Heart a Break | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:25 | title15 = Skyscraper | writer15 = | extra15 = Gad | length15 = 3:41 }} | collapsed = yes | total_length = 51:11 | title14 = Heart Attack | note14 = Manhattan Clique Edit Remix | length14 = 3:23 }} | collapsed = yes | total_length = 55:35 | title14 = Heart Attack | note14 = The Alias Radio Remix | length14 = 3:10 | title15 = Heart Attack | note15 = Belanger Remix | length15 = 4:06 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | title14 = I Hate You, Don't Leave Me | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:33 | title15 = Nightingale | note15 = Live | writer15 = | extra15 = John Zonars | length15 = 3:36 | title16 = Really Don't Care | note16 = Live | writer16 = | extra16 = Zonars | length16 = 3:31 | title17 = Neon Lights | note17 = Live | writer17 = | extra17 = Zonars | length17 = 4:22 }} | length14 = 4:56 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 75:15 | title14 = Up | note14 = with Olly Murs | writer14 = | extra14 = }} | length14 = 3:44 | title15 = I Hate You, Don't Leave Me | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:33 | title16 = Let It Go | note16 = single version | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 3:45 | title17 = Give Me Love | note17 = Live at the Capital FM Studios in London, UK / May 30, 2014) (Ed Sheeran cover | writer17 = | length17 = 4:56 | title18 = Nightingale | note18 = Live from Honda Center/Anaheim, CA/2014 | writer18 = | extra18 = Zonars | length18 = 3:36 | title19 = Neon Lights | note19 = Live from Honda Center/Anaheim, CA/2014 | writer19 = | extra19 = Zonars | length19 = 4:22 | title20 = Really Don't Care | note20 = Live from Honda Center/Anaheim, CA/2014 | writer20 = | extra20 = Zonars | length20 = 3:31 }} DVD: Live in London ;Notes * signifies a vocal co-producer * signifies a vocal producer Personnel Credits adapted from Demi. Performers and musicians *Demi Lovato – lead vocals *Cher Lloyd – vocals *Felicia Barton – background vocals *Battleroy – keys *David Bukovinszky – cello *Carl Falk – all instruments , guitars , background vocals *Livvi Franc – background vocals *Larry Goetz – guitars *Andrew Goldstein – piano , guitar , keyboards *Corky James – banjo , guitar *Jonas Jeberg – all instruments *Mattias Johansson – violin *Emanuel Kiriakou – piano , guitar , keyboards *Albin Nedler – background vocals *Chris Patrick – background vocals *Anton Patzner – viola , violin *Lewis Patzner – cello *Matt Rad – background vocals , piano , keyboards *Jarrad Rogers – piano , drums , bass , guitars *Jordan Sapp – additional guitars *Jamie Snell – guitars *Matt Squire – drums , keyboards , guitars *Ryan Tedder – instrumentation *Rami Yacoub – all instruments , bass *Noel Zancanella – instrumentation Production *Mitch Allan – production *Battleroy – production , programming *Mattias Bylund – strings arrangement , strings recording , strings editing *Smith Carlson – engineering *Thomas Cullison – vocal engineering assistant *Brendan Dekora – engineering *Jason Evigan – production , co-production , vocal production *Carl Falk – production , programming , vocal recording *Chris Gehringer – mastering *Serban Ghenea – mixing *Larry Goetz – engineering *Andrew Goldstein – production , programming *John Hanes – engineered for mix *Adam Harr – engineering assistant *Jonas Jeberg – production , programming *Micah Johnson – engineering assistant *Emanuel Kiriakou – production , string arrangements , programming *Jens Koerkemeier – engineering , digital editing *Savan Kotecha – vocal recording *Davis Meissner – engineering assistant *The Monsters and the Strangerz – production *Kyle Moorman – engineering *Albin Nedler – vocal editing *Chris Patrick – vocal editing *Anton Patzner – string arrangements *Anne Preven – vocal production *David "DQ" Quiñones – vocal production *Matt Rad – production , engineering , drum programming , string arrangements *Jarrad Rogers – production , programming *Matt Squire – production , engineering , programming *Zach Steele – vocal engineering *Ryan Tedder – production , programming *Pat Thrall – digital editing *Steve Tippeconnic – engineering *Josh Wilbur – engineering , vocal recording *Rami Yacoub – production , programming , vocal editing , vocal recording *Noel Zancanella – production , programming Design and management *Eddie De La Garza – management *Enny Joo – art direction, design *Philymack – management *Rankin – photography *Dave Snow – creative direction *Mio Vukovic – A&R *Sarah Yeo – A&R coordination Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} Release history References Category:2013 albums Category:Albums produced by Billy Steinberg Category:Albums produced by Emanuel Kiriakou Category:Albums produced by Rami Yacoub Category:Albums produced by Ryan Tedder Category:Demi Lovato albums Category:Hollywood Records albums Category:Albums produced by Jason Evigan